The Flayed Giant
by lfritzon
Summary: What if Domeric Bolton had not been killed by Ramsay and instead married of the daughter of the Greatjon? In this story we explore what could have happened. Set during and after aDwD.
1. The wedding

It was a beautiful night. The snow was powdery and laid thick on the ground, the trees, towers and rooftops on and around Winterfell. Only the torches crackling and the occasional wolf howling could be heard. Maya Umber stood as still as any seventeen year old being married away against their will could. She was clad in a long white dress with jewelry and for the purpose of not freezing she also had a big coat of fur with the giant of the Umbers covering her shoulders. It had taken several hours to comb out and put in place Mayas long and tangled hair. Her great-uncle Hoter Umber stood by her side.

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" a soft voice spoke to Mayas great-uncle. "Maya of the house Umber…" he answered. "Comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She come to beg the blessing of the gods" he continued in his dark rasping voice. He took and a long breath and asked "Who comes to claim her?" Another voice almost as soft as the one Maya had heard before spoke "Domeric of house Bolton, Heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?" Domeric was clad in black linens and a pink cloak wearing the flayed man of house Bolton. A lock of his hair had loosened from the tight pony tail he wore this night and landed on his forehead. With a curious look he watched Maya with mix of of genuine warmth and the cold ruthlessness of which the Boltons knew everything about.

"Hoter of house Umber, her great-uncle and castellan of the Last Heart" Hother said. "Lady Maya, will you take this man?" The Leech lord asked her. Maya swallowed and took a step forward. " I take this man" she almost whispered forward. Domeric took off his glove and stretched out his hand for her to grab it. She reached for it and put her small soft hand into his. Domeric looked her right in the eyes whilst she took the two or three steps to him and they both kneeled down In front of the large weirwood tree in the gods wood of Winterfell. As Maya squinted towards Dominic on his knees in front of his gods she could distinguish a smile on his face. After what she had heard about the Boltons this was a small relief for her. They stood up and Domeric opened his mouth. "Will you please turn around my lady?" She did as she was asked and remove her fur. His father handed him a cloak wearing the flayed man and Domeric wrapped it around her shoulders. She turned towards him and took his hand before he began to lead her back to the castle.

She was glad that it was this Bolton and not the bastard brother of his she had gotten to wed. He stood their ugly as he was, together with his men-at-arms and grinned at the newlywed couple. Maya had not been given a chance to really get familiar with the bastard but she had heard tales of his cruelty. How he and his men known as "the bastards boys" used to hunt down and kill innocent girls in the woods outside of the Dreadfort. She did not even want to know what he had done to poor Theon Greyjoy or "Reek" as he was known by now. Why Lord Roose had taken him in to his fold and even made him the heir to the Dreadfort was beyond Mayas understanding. Sure there had to be a lord in both Winterfell and the Dreadfort but why he could not raise on of his men to this positon was a big clue in her book.

On the other side of the couple stood the men loyal to house Umber. Or well at least loyal to Hoter Umber, mostly old men and one or two green boys. When her father marched south he took with him most of the fighting abled men. The thought of perhaps never see her father again and definitely never see her beloved older brother again she felt sad. But it was what it was and she had to stay focus at the task before her. To get pregnant with the future Lord Paramount of the North.

Domeric had a soft touch and held her hand up as he led her from the gods wood and back to his chambers. "Have I done anything offend you my lady?" Domeric said as he looked he right in to the eyes. "N-no, why would think that my lord?" She responded with a bit of shock in her voice. He smiled. "I was just making sure"

That night Lord Domeric claimed Mayas maidenhood. She could not claim that she had enjoyed it, but he had been as gentle as he could. He had had her many time during the night and when she finally could lay down rest she thought about everything that had happened. How her father had rallied the men sworn to the Umbers and marched south with the rest of Robb Starks army. They said that her father was the first man to name him king and to swear him fealty. Now Robb was dead and she lay next to the man whose father had killed him as well as many other good northerners. Like her brother for example. The brother of her great-uncle Hoter had choosen a completely different path and aligned himself with Stannis, the demon worshipping brother of the late king Bob. Somewhere out there they were marching for this very castle and they would kill every Bolton who is in their path. Maya just hoped she was not to be counted amongst those.

The next day Maya woke up in the cold and poorly lit big room. Domeric was not to be found beside her. She sat up in the big double-sided bed and looked around. At a small wooden table in a dark corner with only a book and a candle to keep company sat Domeric and read. "Good morning" he said. "Morning" she snorted up. "Would lady Bolton like to join me for breakfeast" he quirked. Maya smiled before she put her foot on the cold floor just too immediately pull it back with a muffled cry. "Not before you get me something nice and warm to wear. It is freezing in here." She told him. He put his book down and walked across the room to the wardrobe and picked a thick winter dress and some sturdy boots.

He walked over to her, gave her the clothes and sat down on the bed. Maya removed the cover thus exposing her body in front of Domeric before she slowly put on the dress. Domeric had made the mistake of taking a pair of big man boots so when Maya finally stood up and was ready to go down to the great hall she tripped over. But Domeric caught her in the fall and whilst laying in his arms she looked up in to his small pale eyes for several seconds before he lifted her up again.

"Maybe should use another pair of shoes my lady" He said with a big grin on his face.  
"Maybe I should" she responded.

They were soon on their way down to the great hall with their bodys pressing hard against each other. Most of the court yard was still in turmoil. Bolton, Ryswell, Dustin, Manderly and Umber men were all trying to keep themselves in line and try not to get in to a fight with one another. It was easier said than done. The Umbers didn't like Ryswells and the Dustins didn't like Umbers and no one liked the Manderlys. In the middle of this the Dreadforts master-at-arms Argholm is running around trying to keep the groups separated. Argholm was a large man with a well-trimmed beard and a handsome face. If Maya did not know better she would have thought him to be a southern knight. If it was not for his charms and wit the whole place would go of.

The couple stepped in to the great hall and found that Lord Roose and Hotar as well as Ramsay all were sitting and having their breakfast. The bastard rose up from his seat and walked forward to great them. "My beloved brother and his beautiful wife." He took Mayas hand and placed a kiss upon it. "Save your charms for later little brother, we are starving." Domeric said and took a place to the right of his father around the large wooden table in which lord Roose sat at the end. Hoter was sitting to his left and and Maya was invited to sit beside Domeric with Ramsay sitting opposite.

Lord Roose and Hotar mostly spoke about the preparations that had to be done for the possible siege of the Winterfell if Stannis decided to show up. The others mostly sat quietly as the servants brought in foods of all kinds and sorts. It was strange Maya thought, while the peasants were starving out in the fields and villages the high lords enjoyed massive parties and seemingly could eat and drink as much as the wanted to. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud tongue of Ramsay. "Reek, more wine" he shouted to the man who used to be Theon Greyjoy. Reek was standing in the corner and Maya had not noticed him until now. He came running and started filling theirs cups to the big joy of Ramsay. "You see my lady this is Reek, I have trained him all by myself. Is that not right Reek?" Maya could not stop herself from looking disgusted of the creature standing in front of her. "That's right milord." Reek stuttered forward. "Take your pet outside Ramsay, he is making my lady frightened." Domeric said calmly. "Come on Reek, let's see to the men." Ramsay said before excusing himself and leaving with Reek following closely behind him.

In the doorway he had a bump in with Lord Manderly. The fat lord was according to himself starving when he made his way in to the hall. "I hope you saved something for me as well" the big man spoke loudly. "You have not by any change had a run in with Lord Ryswell this morning, i have a few things I need to discuss with the man" Lord Roose said as soft as only he could speak. "I am afraid not my Lord. I just woke up." The fat man responded. He waddled up to the table to sit down. "My lords, my lady." He said before starting to digest the food that was in front of him. Lord Roose got up and left the hall. He said something about inspecting their supplies or something like that.

Domeric did not eat very much Maya noticed. He mostly sat there stirring. There was no doubt whose son he was. He had the same pale eyes and skinny body, the same long black hair. He was more unpretentious than Roose was. Maya was interrupted in her thoughts by the arrival of the Ryswell brothers. They were more talkative to the great pleasure of Lord Manderly. Maya could afterwards not remember what they had talked about at all.

Domeric had later that day showed Maya around the castle. The last time she had been here was over ten years ago together with her father. All she could remember was how she and Lord Stark's bastard had been running around on top of the battlements and playing. He was Lord Commander of the Nights Watch now. She was the future lady of his father castle and all the treasonous lords sang to her glory.

Domeric took her up the stairs to those same battlements and walked around and pointed out the crypts of Winterfell. The gates and the kennels, the keep and the hall and all the other landmarks of the castle. It was a big castle, much different from the Last Heart.

"Look over there my lady." Domeric pointed north. "And there." Pointing to the south." All the land between the wall and the neck will ours to control one day. The north is a huge land" The north was the biggest part of the realm, Maya knew. But the Boltons did not reign over the entire north. Many hill tribes and other great houses of the north had already declared for Stannis, such as the Karstarks and the other castellan of the house Umber, Mayas other great-uncle Mors. It was a strange setup and Hotar had made lord Roose promise that if it came to battle with the Baratheons no Umber would stand against another Umber.

The day pasted on and later that night Domeric had his wife many times over before they finally slept. The alliance between the Boltons and the Umbers was soon to be written in stone, but alas no one knew about that yet.

Thank you very much for reading. More is to come soon ;)


	2. The battle

As the weeks moved and reports of Stannis and his army moving closer to Winterfell every day Mayas stomach grew. It was at this point that Domeric was sure she was pregnant. Maester Tarik had arrived at Winterfell just two ago and Domeric had made sure that his top priority was to attend Maya. She was very reluctant however, saying that she was not pregnant enough to always be in the need of maester. Domeric did not care very much however, he was absolutely keen on keeping Tarik close to her.

When he strolled the courtyard one morning and tried to keep the different families all housed at Winterfell in their place he noticed his aunt lady Dustin standing on the stairs leading up to the battlements and looking out over the courtyard.

She smiled when she saw him. "My nephew, get up here so I can hug you." She yelled so loud that ser Hosteen Frey and a dozen of his men-at-arms could hear her. Some of them started laughing and making mean japs about him running of in to the arms of his aunt, but when Domeric inspected them with his pale eyes they all went quiet. "Keep your men in line ser Hosteen, otherwise I might have to make myself a coat." It was very clear what he meant and ser Hosteen giggled a bit and nodded towards him.

Domeric started walking across the muddy courtyard. He climbed the stairs up to his aunt and kissed her on the cheek. "My lovely aunt, how great it is to see you." She gave him the smile she had so often given him before. "It is great to see you to Domeric. How is that young wife of yours? Little birds have been whispering in my ears that she is carrying the future lord of this castle." Domeric turned to look out over the courtyard whilst grabbing the wooden railing. "That is correct, if not Stannis takes the bloody castle that is." He said with a concerned look on his face. "It will not come to that, I assure you Domeric, our combined forces outnumber him three to one." She comforting said. "Sure, but Stannis is season commander. He held Storms End for almost a full year during Roberts's rebellion, he defeated the iron fleet off Fair Isle and he smashed Mance Rayder outnumbered twenty to one."

Lady Dustin stretched out her hand and laid it on his shoulder. "Your father is also a seasoned veteran of many battles. Trust me Domeric, they will sing of our victory at the battle of Winterfell for generations to come. Stannis may have massacred an army of wildlings, but he is no match for the combined forces of the North." She said. Domeric looked at her puzzled and scratched his stubble. "Combined forces of the North? We control roughly half the north and of that we cannot trust most of the lords here. Manderlys and Umbers are only here to save their own skin." He said.

"You worry to my sweet nephew, I am here and your grandfather is here and your father is here. There is no need to be concerned by the threats of a demon worshiping false king." Lady Dustin replayed. "Perhaps not, now If you will excuse my lady I must go see my wife." Domeric said.

Domeric had thought much about the upcoming battle with lord Stannis. If it were the truth that king Tommen was born of incest then he and his daughter are the last Baratheons left. The idea of killing another king and exterminate his family was something that would surely make his father glad. Perhaps Domeric himself would be wearing the skin of a king as a cloak. The bastard on the wall would have to be dealt with afterwards. You cannot have Starks running around in the north, bastard or not he would have to die.

Domeric was walking up the stairs in the great keep. His and Mayas room was almost at the top and from it you could see almost all of Winterfell. As he was grabbing for the doorknob on the door it all of the sudden opened and out stepped maester Tarik. "My lord, I have been attending to your lady wide. She is doing just fine." The old man told Domeric. "Thank you very much maester Tarik, I was just about to go…" He was interrupted by a soldier in the employment of lord Ryswell that came running up the stairs. "My lord, maester Tarik lord Manderly requires your assistance. He and the Frey knight got in to a fight." The man said struggling to breath. "I am sorry my lord but I am afraid I must attend to this." the maester said before rushing after the Ryswell soldier.

Domeric stepped in to his and Mayas room and found the tall woman sitting at the window and looking out over Winterfell. She turned her head towards him. "My lord come and look, there is a lot of activities down there. What has happened?" Domeric stepped over to the window and sat down beside her. "Apparently lord Manderly and ser Hosteen Frey got in to a fight, the fat lord needed to see maester Tarik so it must be pretty serious. Damn it, if we cannot focus on the real threat which is lord Stannis then we are never going to leave this place alive." Domeric said furious. "Calm down my love, all you talk about is how Stannis is going to come here and kill us all. You need to stop worrying." Maya softly said.

Down on the courtyard most of the Frey men were gathering up and rode of out of the castle. At first Domeric was sure they were running back to the twins, but when he saw that they were riding northwest he thought that they maybe were going to defect to Stannis. It was very unlikely that this was going to happen he quickly decided. "I need to go see what is happening. Are you alright, can I get you anything?" He asked a bit stressed. "I am fine, just go." Maya said.

When Domeric entered the great hall several servants were cleaning up blood on the stone floor and in his father was seated at the high table with his banner men standing around him. Ser Wylis Manderly was standing in the middle. He was very angry. "We will not stand for this Lord Bolton. It was in good faith we came here, not for my father to be attacked by that so called knight from the Twins." He said loudly. "Let us not make hasty conclusions ser. Your father will live and the Freys are on their way to attack lord Stannis." Lord Bolton said calmly. "Father, can I ask what has happened here?" Domeric asked. "I want to speak to my son, get out all of you." Roose said without seeming overly concerned that a banner man of his just got stabbed on the floor of his hall.

The furious ser Wylis turned around and left with his father's men at his side. Domeric maternal grandfather Lord Ryswell nooded at his grandson before leaving as well and after him followed all of the others lords and masters of the north. Ramsay was about to leave but his father grabbed him in the arm. "Not you." He said and Ramsay sat down beside him once again.

"Will you tell me what is going on now?" Domeric said. "Lord-too-fat-to-sit-a-horse insulted the Freys after they found the little Walder Frey dead outside the keep. So ser Hosteen attacked lord Manderly." Lord Bolton responded. "Where are the Frey men now, have they gone to join up with Stannis?" Domeric asked. "No, Stannis will be here in just a few days so I sent them to attack his vanguard." Lord Bolton said before taking a sip of wine.

Domeric was standing still and observed his father. "I require you to attend me in this hall later. We will go through our plans for the battle ahead." Roose continued. He turned towards Ramsay. "You too." He said before dismissing both of them.

The knights and the lords of the north gathered in the great hall of Winterfell as so many times before to feast and to make preparations for the battles ahead of them. There was really only one thing that was particularly different from all the hundreds or maybe even thousands of times this had happened before, their lord was not a Stark but a Bolton.

Domeric entered the hall where at the small table his father, Lord Ryswell, ser Alvar Mullynn the commander of the Barrowton forces, Ser Wylis Manderly, Hotar Umber, Lord Harold Piler newly made lord of Hornwood and of course his brother Ramsay Bolton all sat and overlooked a map.

"You´re late" his father told him as he walked through the door before looking down on his maps again. Domeric sat down next to his father and a long discussion about how lord Stannis should be beaten was underway. Lord Ryswell thought that the best strategy was to dig in and withstand a siege arguing that they were much better off in supplies then Stannis. Ramsay thought it cowardly and said they should meet him on the battlefield. The discussion was going forth and back whilst Domeric mostly was sitting in silence hearing one side and then the other. Soon enough it was decided that they would fight him on the snow-covered fields north of Winterfell.

"Have we heard anything from the Freys?" Domeric asked. "No, I sent out scouts looking for them but they did not find them." Lord Bolton said. "They should be back by now. Something might have happened to them." Lord Ryswell said. "If anything has happened to them, I will not shed any tears whatsoever." Ser Wylis muttered and that produced a short laughter from Ramsay before being stared down by his father.

"It matters not. We still outnumber Stannis Baratheon without the Freys." Ser Alvar said. He was a man in his middle thirties with a brown well-trimmed beard short curly hair. Has face was scared from the many battles he had fought during Roberts's rebellion and the war of the five kings. His body was large and bulky and he was fiercely loyal towards Lady Dustin.

Lord Bolton stood up to gain their attention before speaking. "My lords, we will manage without the Freys if we have to. The only reason they were here in the first place is because of my marriage to the Frey girl. We have nothing to discuss no longer so you are dismissed my lords" he said.

Domeric waited for the hall to be emptied before sending a servant for a cup of wine. His father sat down opposite him of him. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. "Of course I am ready for this." Domeric responded. "Good, I want no son of mine to be a craven." His father said.

A few days later Domeric and his Maya were waken up from their sleep in their tower room by a Bolton soldier banging on the door. A tired and slightly frustrated Domeric went up from the bed and bare naked open the door. "Can I help you soldier?" He asked "M´lord your lord father requires your immediately presences with him in the great hall." He said. Domeric sighed. "Give me one minute to get dressed." Domeric said before closing the door.

"Is there any trouble going on my lord?" Maya asked still half asleep. "Perhaps, Stannis could very well soon be up on us. My father has sent for me, I must be of." Maya stepped out of the bed and up to Domeric. She stroked his father before kissing him on the lip. "Come back victorious my lord or not at all." She then dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

When Domeric entered the great keep he noticed that everyone was clad in armor. "Where have you been?" his father asked being clad in chainmail and leather displaying the flayed man of house Bolton. "I was sleeping, why? What is going on here?" Domeric asked a bit confused. "Baratheons, that´s what´s going on here." Lord Piler said. "We will take the battlefield now, Domeric go and get dressed for battle. The rest of you know what to do." Lord Bolton said.

Domeric stepped outside again and walked towards the armory. The new smith in Winterfell Elmar, a short and bald man with a large beard and a wiry body helped him get outfitted. When he eventually left the armor he was clad excactly like his father. If one did not know better they would have presumed to think that they were the same person.

Domeric saddled his horse and rode up to his father. Getting all the presumable two thousand men currently hosted in Winterfell out of there was a hard task. Most of the men had of course not been housed inside of Winterfell so somewhere between fifteen and twenty thousand men was gathering up outside of castle walls. The few scouts that his father had sent out had all reported the same thing. No more than five, six at most thousand men were marching under the flaming stag. If this was done in a correct manner the Baratheon host would be annihilated by the sheer force of the north.

"You will command the cavalry on our left flank, Lord Piler will lead the cavalry on our right. Your uncle Roger will command the archers we will hide in the Forrest. I will lead the infantry in the center." The leech lord said before making his way out the north gate. Domeric followed after and linked up with the cavalry he was to command outside the gates.

"Brother, I am to be under your command I have been told." It was Ramsays voice. He had ridden up to Domeric to where he was following along the long line of cavalry and infantry alike. "Very well then, but don't blame me when you get a spear through your guts." Domeric said jokingly. "I would have you know that by the time you were home at the Dreadfort fucking that carpenters daughter, I killed ser Rodrik Cassel and destroyed his army." Ramsay said.

Domeric thought back to those lovely days when his father had left him in charge of the Dreadfort. What was the name of that carpenters daughter again? Mandy? No that was not it… Mansy! That was her name. She was a good fuck, but not particularly old. Fifteen at the most. When her father was done with the work that Domeric had employed him for he refused to let his daughter stay at the Dreadfort just so he could have his way with him. He resolved this by hanging the carpenter and raping his daughter for several months to come before his father summoned him to Winterfell. He had her hanged on the way.

"Did he put up a good fight, ser Rodrik?" Domeric asked. "Haha, not a particular good fight, no." Ramsay responded. "Have you heard of this red priestess Stannis brings with him?" he continued. "Yes, it is said that she is Stannis true queen." Domeric said. "A foreign whore, that is all she is and I will prove." Ramsay boosted. "Whatever you say little brother, whatever you say."

Perhaps one and a half kilometer northwest of Winterfell their father got word from his scouts that they had spotted Stannis army only a couple of hundred meters away.

The place used to be a wheat field but during the war it had been burned and abandoned. Further away laid a small woodland on top of a small hill and the archers and Domerics grandfather made their way over there. The rest of the army got in to position and waited.

Soon enough the banner of the flaming stag was spotted. The banner of the flayed man was carried by several men of their army. No more than eight of them in total and together with the banners of his father's vassals there was up to maybe forty or fifty banners all in all.

The flaming stag was closing in quickly and soon a number of other smaller banners was appearing, the Flints, Wulls, Norreys and Liddles. Glover and Mormont. The Umbers under the command of Mors Umber. No Karstarks however. His father had told him that the Karstarks were secretly plotting with him to bring the end of Stannis Baratheon. When Arnolf Karstark stopped sending raven his father suspected that they had joined up with Stannis. This did not seem to be the case however.

They were getting closer and closer and soon enough they marched over the little hill just north of the Bolton forces and started deploying their troops. Very few of them were mounted and from what he had heard Stannis only had half a dozen knights under his command.

The horn blower of Lord Boltons army blew his horn to signal an attack. The hidden archers in the woodlands soon started to unleash hell upon the enemy. Many fell but more still stood. The horn blew again. That was the signal Domeric was waiting. He ordered his men to follow his lead and rode out to the southwest to try to outflank the enemy. On top of the bumpy horseback Domeric could see how small the force they were up against really was. He could see that his father was advancing the infantry. Domeric drew his sword and gave order to attack Stannis right flank and rode towards them as fast as he could. Many enemy soldiers were already in flight as Domerics cavalry closed in fast on them. The soldiers grew bigger and bigger by the second and he could feel the wind in his hair. They were only a couple of meters away now and has started to notice the large quantity of horses coming running against them.

Finally Domeric and his men was upon the enemy and thundered threw their lines. The horses were doing their best to trample them to death and those who did not get trampled to death was swiftly cut down by the riders.

The first men Domeric came up on tried to jab his spear towards him but he managed to avoid it and drove his sword in to the heart of the man. A man closing in on his left was also cut down quickly, and the third man he killed was trying to run away from him.

The Baratheon lines was in disarray as his father closed in on the front lines. Many had already dropped their weapons and ran away only to be cut down by the cavalry behind them.

Soon enough Domeric could spot lord Piler on the other side of the Baratheon lines and understood that they had practically won the day. From the woodland the archers came running out with their melee weapons drawn to join the fight.

As Domeric was looking for King Stannis he did not notice the big knight riding towards him. When he discovered him it was too late and the knight swung his sword only to knock down Domeric from his horse.

Domeric threw his helmet of and realized that he was covered in his own blood as well as the mud from the ground. The knight was a tall and broad-shouldered man. Domeric thought that he could spot the two knights on his breastplate but he was not certain.

The knight closed in on Domeric to make the final blow. Fortunately for Domeric a Ryswell soldier came charging towards the knight at that very moment. Domeric got back on his feet whilst the knight slew the Ryswell soldier. He spotted a mace lying on the ground and picked it up.

The big knight was did not see when Domeric came running up towards him and with full force knocked him of his own horse. He was not keen on making the same mistake as the knight had done before. He struck so hard he could manage at the knights head several times before removing the helmet and continued to strike. When he was done all that was left was a sea of blood and meat. He wiped of his face and stood up to look for his sword.

The front lines has quickly been decimated and had closed the ranks behind them around their king. Domeric looked over to his father. He alone with a small retinue of trusted men-at-arms challenged the enemy's line. His father threw a quick stab at a spearman but missed. Instead the spearman jabbed his spear in to the guts of lord Bolton who fell down from his horse. His men-at-arms tried to save him but most of them was either cut down or had to withdraw. The remaining Baratheon's was quickly on top of lord Bolton hacking and slashing at the man.

Domeric had no love for his father however and did not feel any sadness at all seeing his father get killed and defiled in battle. He killed a few more soldiers before eyeing his ultimate prize. King Stannis was in the middle of the few maybe fifty staunchest soldiers in his army who had not yet taken to flight. Domeric gather up his men and charged at the remaining soldiers. He rode through the lines and was just about to kill Stannis when he saw him and raised his shield to deflect.

Domeric was unhorsed for the second time this day and quickly rose to his feet's. The much older man came charging at him and their swords crossed. Stannis made another attack but now much lower and Domeric rise to the challenge and blocked that to before punching Stannis in the face with his free right hand. He fell and landed on his back. Domeric tried to stab him in the heart but he rolled away and charged at Domeric while he still tried to get a good grip of his sword. Stannis sword would have penetrated his body if he had not blocked it with the chainmail on his arm. It made a deep cut on his arm but Domeric could not feel it at the moment. He grabbed hold of his sword and the two men began to circle each other. Domeric saw a small knife laying on the ground. He quickly picked it up and threw it at Stannis face. Whilst the king tried to dodge the knife the lord of Winterfell advanced on him. To late Stannis realized what was going on. Domeric thrusted his in to the chest of Stannis.

He looked the man who fancied himself a king in the eyes and saw fear. Not fear of dying, no Stannis was not the kind of man who feared death. What he feared was something that was greater than himself. It could not be to burn in the seven hells because Stannis did worship the seven. It could not be the slaughter of thousands of men on this day alone. What he feared was that his cause was lost. He would never sit the iron throne, Domeric had made sure of that. His daughter was never going to sit the iron throne, Domeric was going to make sure of that.

Domeric drew his sword back out of the slain man who fell to ground. When he looked around he could see that the Baratheon men not running for their life was being killed off by the Boltons. The cut in his arm was starting to feel, a lot. Exhausted he feel to the ground. He noticed that he was more tired than he had thought. The pain in his arm got the better of him and his eyes started to flicker. It was freezing outside but Domeric felt only warmth

"Domeric, Domeric." His grandfather lord Ryswell spoke to him. That was the last he heard.


End file.
